


Take a Break

by lasquadrahoe



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cream Pie, F/M, Female Reader, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasquadrahoe/pseuds/lasquadrahoe
Summary: Joker and you go on a little vacation to try to expand your little family. This is nothing but smut, and a slight fluff in the beginning.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Take a Break

Joker insisted on taking a vacation after the harsh winter the two of you braved; you two where antisocial and slightly depressed all season and deserved to get away. He whisked you to the Gotham country side to an older looking cabin; isolated but wonderfully so. It was quaint, fully stocked with food for days, and had so many hidden luxuries you know he had to have hand picked just to spoil you; your favorite bath soaps, oils, hair supplies, and snacks, both hard to find imported and domestic.   
“Artie, why are we prepared to be here for a… while?”  
“Because”, Joker saunters over to you, “Remember how we always said we’d start a little family soon?”  
“Yeah…” You couldn’t contain the smile peeking on your lips  
He placed his hands on your shoulders and leaned down, inches from your face. “Well I’m going to make you so comfortable and relaxed you leave with 3 babies in you, or have practiced really well for next month.” He winks and you giggle at the brashness of your lover while you lean up to give him a kiss.  
Joker had a lovely dinner planned in; he ordered take out and set it up in dishes to serve yourself from. Candlelight illuminated the room. Atmospheric music played to add to the romantic aura. The whole dinner wouldn’t have been complete without Joker’s lovely grin the whole time.   
After Joker cleared the table you spoke up about that latter part. “So why are you cheesing it at me so hard?”  
“Because I just can’t wait ’til tonight.”  
“Why wait? Joker, I’m horny.” Thinking about what he had in story for you had been working you up all day. Snacking and watching TV was fun and relaxing, but you kept trying to get him to start early. Your butt dug into his crotch all day, you wiggled, let your clothes hang a little slutty, and he would be nothing more than kiss you. He was teasing you, you were sure of it.   
“No, you’re right. We should get started.”

Arthur leads you to the bed room were candles and flowers cover ever piece of furniture in the room except the bed. You hesitate to kiss him, his make up is perfect and very sexy today, but he smashes his face into yours so you don’t have to decide. After making the first move he lets you take the lead. You undress him first, slowly, through kisses and thank yous for how beautiful everything is. You let him remain standing. Already on your knees having taken his pants and underwear off, you lick his member. It’s honestly the most gorgeous cock you’ve ever seen. Long, but not too long with a thick shaft rooted in dense, dark pubic hair. His head grove slightly wider than his shaft, all coming to the perfect peak. He tasted like a slight salt and smelt of his soap. You couldn’t wait to taste him, not with the growing bead of pre-cum awaiting your desperate tongue. You lick, suck, and moan while slowly undressing yourself. You play with your pussy while you try to deep throat your lover. Joker lets you do as you please, all this lubrication will help you more than him so its up to you how long you want to go. Above you Joker huffs out a statement. “One rule tonight. We cum together. So don’t waste any seed, love.” You take that as your cue to stop. You stand, finally able to step out of your underwear that you couldn’t quite wiggle off with his cock in your mouth.   
“I want you”, you huff.   
“I want you.” Joker pulls you into another kiss, deep and passionate. His tongue plays with yours, mouths remain open and smack close in unison. Joker asks a question, rather shyly. “Can I do something selfish to start off the night?”  
“What do you wanna do?”   
“Well…”, He looks off, acting shy. And his eyes quickly shoot back to you in a devilish, playful way. “Let me fuck you from behind. I want to breed you like an animal would first. Then I’ll fuck you as a man.”  
You smile at him. “Oh, my werewolf.” You kiss him in approval, running your hands through his hair, feeling his hardened cock poke at your stomach.   
He guides you to the bed, and you bend over, back arched, ass up, and chest out. Joker Lines himself up behind you, teasingly rubbing your sex with his hot head. You hump back, encouraging him to finally enter your aching sex. A watch alarm goes off for three beeps in his pants that lie on the floor. He glances over to the alarm clock near the bed. “Perfect, your ovulation is at its peak.” With that he enters you. He slowly pumps into you, groping your ass and hips. You love the feel of his cock going against the natural curves of your inner pussy. It leads to so much tension between your sexes. Once fully in he thrusts, shallow and slow at first, but picks up the pace. Your moans grow with his thrust. He is experimenting tonight. Lifting one leg, turning you to fuck you sideways, grabbing your hair, smacking your ass. He whispers dirty things into your ear. “I’m going to fill you so much. You will be full of me, so full your stomach will bulge, and you will not squeeze any at. You won’t let a drop of cum leave your pussy. Period. Or, I’m doing this again.”   
Joker reaches around you to play with your clit. “Cum with me, my love. Cum with me.” He stares into your eyes, his are bloodshot, desperate. You begin to orgasm and immediately feel his cum shooting into you; hot and fulling.  
Joker pulls out and kisses you. He kisses down to your breasts. You two kiss, cuddle, and grope one another for what seems like an hour. Eventually Joker sneaks himself down your torso, tummy, between your legs, over your mound, and has a test lick. You shudder, but not terribly. So he does it again, and again, until he can see your grow wet again. He gently kisses and licks your cunt until you’re panting and grabbing at his head to position it where you want it to be. Eventually Joker pulls back. “We only cum together, remember?” You let out a whine and a sigh. “I need you. Again!”   
Joker laughs to himself. He works your legs up and to your sides comfortably. His cock hard from eating you well, he positions himself above your pussy. “This is called the lotus position. Its the best way to make a baby. My cock will dump all of my cum right in front of your trembeling, cuming cervix.”   
With that he Enters you. He would have been slow and gentle, but you were wet so he just slid in. Joker gasps, enjoying your warmth before beginning the ride, again. You watch as he fucks you, his skin is tight over his defined, lean muscles. You honestly don’t know what’s better - the pleasure of his cock deep in you and his body stimulating your clit while he fucks you, or watching him go feral while inside of you  
Joker pants as he slams his cock into you. “Don’t cum until I cum okay babe? Im going to breed you again and again and again you filthy little slut and any baby you get will all be mine. You won’t go a day without my seed leaving your body. And when it’s all gone you will beg me to fill you again. Isn’t that right?”  
“Yes *pant* Joker *pant* thats right.” You shake your head over and over just not knowing what to do with yourself anymore but prepare for your next orgasm.   
By now Joker’s makeup is running down his face so much you can see a lot of bare, stained skin. His thrust become sloppy. He’s close, you’re close. He holds your legs to your sides. Spending you, going deeper than you could have imagined someone could go into you. It feels so good. “Now”, Joker sighs. He waits to feel your first spasm, then unleashes in you once more. You feel his cock and balls twitch as your pussy clenches around him.  
You slowly calm down, begin to breath normal, but joker doesn’t leave your body until hes fully soft and milked. You lie next to one another, Him the big spoon you the little one.   
“I shouldn’t bath until later right?”   
“Just no baths. Try to keep me in you doll.” With that he passes out hard. You tried to get up, tried to bathe, pee, something. But you couldn’t get your legs to corporate. Or maybe you just didn’t have enough will power. So you slip into sleep with Arthurs arms around you, holding you, cupping your full belly.


End file.
